


Yes.

by sprucetreess



Category: dream team hangout
Genre: Multi, Why have I done this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucetreess/pseuds/sprucetreess
Summary: Yes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Muvsy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Yes.

Dream, George, Muvsy, Crafting Table. 

this is a joke dont come at me   
-sap


End file.
